


Sneaky (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Sneaky (a 221B)

From John’s footsteps on the stairs, I knew the answer. _Excellent._ I asked anyway when he entered the living room: “How was the massage?”

“Least bloody relaxing thing ever, Sherlock. Take off your shirt.”

I lingered on the buttons. “Not relaxing, why ever not?”

His voice was muffled by the jumper caught around his face. “First, the therapist was a sodding supermodel.”

“Sounds pleasant.”

He threw his jumper at my chest. “When you’re on your back naked under a thin sheet? Fucking embarrassing if you pitch a tent. You’re not jealous?”

“You’re the most loyal man I know, John. Anything that gets you thinking about sex only benefits me.” I removed my shirt.

“You picked her on purpose, then. Next, she had violinist fingers. The whole time she was kneading my thighs it felt like you touching me. Trousers.”

I stood to undo my belt.

“Finally, she’s a _fan_ of yours, so she just wanted to talk about _you_. Your formidable intellect. Your devastating cheekbones. Your goddamn voice that ‘gets the juices flowing.’ How lucky _I_ am to get to kiss you, and touch you, and… She was _just like you,_ absolutely no sense of privacy.”

He toed off his brogues and dropped his jeans. “On your knees.”

I’ve been calibrating the precise stimuli that elicit a randy strop. Today, bullseye.


End file.
